Opal Koboi
Opal Koboi was a sinister genius pixie with an I.Q. of over 300 and aspirations of world domination. She is the founder of the infamous Koboi Laboratories and the primary antagonist of The Arctic Incident, The Opal Deception,The Time Paradox'', and ''The Last Guardian. '''She is the arch nemesis of the protagonist and titular character of the series, Artemis Fowl. Biography Opal Koboi was a rebellious and passionate pixie in her youth. She came to hate her father, who wanted her to become a stereotypical housewife. She, however, desired absolute power, and soon built her own engineering company, which quickly put her father out of business causing him to have a nervous breakdown and go insane. Koboi recorded her father's breakdown on DVD for her own personal amusement and soon had him and her mother sent to an asylum named Cumulus House. Her long-time nemesis was the centaur Foaly, who beat Opal and her revolutionary artificial wings with an iris-camera in a competition at college. She is obsessed with humiliating and destroying him. Losing to Foaly, as well as her father's sexism, caused Opal to develop misandrist tendencies. During the Spelltrophy plague, Koboi Labs found the cure to the disease : the brain fluid of the Silky Sifaka Lemur, and began selling it to the fairy public for outrageous prices before the LEP demanded all of it to destroy the pandemic. However, the same brain fluid was necessary in Koboi's secret concoction which would enable her to manipulate time and space, rendering her immortal and invincible and by effect capable of conquering the world. Opal had already absorbed the brain fluids of various other animals which gave her the ability to fly without aid of wings and expel lethal blasts of energy. The cure for the plague resulted in the extinction of the lemur save one, which Koboi was to steal from the Exstinctionis, the leader of which she had mesmerized into doing her bidding. However, the Artemis Fowl from the future returned to save the same lemur (Jayjay) to save his mother. In a fit of rage, Koboi hunted down Fowl and returned to the future with him. This formed a complex time paradox, and did not affect the life of Opal Koboi in the series. Koboi formed an alliance with disgruntled former LEP lieutenant, Briar Cudgeon, and the B'wa Kell Goblin Triad whom she and Cudgeon supplied with Softnose Lasers and batteries. Their plan was to supply the Goblins with the power to invade Police Plaza and topple the LEP then destroy them when they were of no further use and take over The Lower Elements. Unfortunately for Opal and Cudgeon, Artemis Fowl quickly learned that she and Briar were behind the B'wa Kell rebellion, and infiltrated Koboi Labs with Holly Short, Mulch Diggums, Butler, and Julius Root. Foaly exposed that Cudgeon was going to betray Koboi after the LEP were defeated. Flying into a rage, the pixie attacked Cudgeon and in the ensuing struggle, Cudgeon was thrown into a pipe of heating plasma and Koboi was incapacitated. To avoid prison, Opal put herself in a self-induced coma, a technique taught to her by Gola Shweem, to get into J. Argon Clinic. After being rescued by Merval and Descant Brill and successfully murdering Commander Root, she plotted to send the Zito Probe, a probe designed to research the Earth's mantle, down ten years ahead of schedule, and reveal the existence of fairy civilization to the humans which would result in a cross-species war. Koboi planned to supply the humans with the technology to win then take over the humans and by effect the world. To be accepted by the humans, Opal had her ears rounded and had an HGH impanted in her brain. Unbeknowst to her, however, this also effectively made her human, getting rid of her magic. Artemis foiled her plan by tricking Opal into blowing up her own shuttle with explosives which were necessary to divert the probe, thus disabling her and rendering the probe harmless to the People. Opal fled the shuttle iin an escape pod which was damaged in the explosion. She managed to pilot it to the planet surface where she crashed in a vineyard. Koboi then used her magic to mesmerise the owner of the yard into thinking that Koboi was her daughter, Belinda. In doing so, however, she used up the last of her magic. She was subsequently forced by her adopted mother to do hard labour on the farm until the LEP reconnaisance squad arrived to arrest her She was subsequently taken to Atlantis to a maximum-security prison isolation cube floating in the middle of the ocean where she spent her time writing letters to politicians demanding her early release to no avail.n an escape pod which was damaged in the explosion. She managed to pilot it to the planet surface where she crashed in a vineyard. Koboi then used her magic to mesmerise the owner of the yard into thinking that Koboi was her daughter, Belinda. In doing so, however, she used up the last of her magic. She was subsequently forced by her adopted mother to do hard labour on the farm until the LEP reconnaisance squad arrived to arrest her. Three years afterwards, she appeared in Fowl Manor (having been teleported to the future eight years before) and took control of Angeline Fowl through psychokinesis, forcing her body to fake the symptoms of Spelltropy and prompting Artemis Fowl to travel back in time to obtain a Silky Sifaka Lemur and bring her back to the future with him, causing the events that led Koboit to travel to the future in the first place, forming a time paradox. Once Artemis returns, her plot is discovered by him and his allies. Artemis Fowl takes Jayjay and boards a plane, flying it to the south of Ireland (with Koboi flying in pursuit), where it is revealed that it is not Jayjay he is carrying but rather a large monkey doll with a heating pack built-in. Furious, Koboi attempts to kill Artemis but fails after she is blasted under a pile of rubble by a shedding Kraken. However, she manages to escape before the LEP arrives, and thus is loosed upon the world once more. The LEP believes that so she may attempt to break herself out of prison, so security around her cell in Atlantis is increased. Several months later, Opal organized the murder of her younger self and forced the LEP to release her or allow Atlantis to be destroyed by a nuclear explosion caused by her younger self's death altering history. She was put into a neutronium tube and therefore, while going nuclear was reformed as a quantum entity and escaped, killing a guard in the process. Her final attempt at world domination, involving the freeing of the ancient berserker warriors and the crashing of all the world's advanced technology proved to be nearly successful, with Opal being seconds away from destroying all of humanity by opening the gate of Danu to destroy the human race. She had Artemis Fowl and Holly Short come to the unlocking of the gate to beg for mercy. However, it wasn't Holly that came along, but the clone from The Opal Deception, who locked the gate and unleashed a spell that would kill all the fairies in the vicinity. The great Opal Koboi had been destroyed by her own hatred and her genius bsted by a mere mask. During the attempt to escape, she continued to insult the berserker captain Oro, who finally had enough and jabbed a dagger into her heart. As she succumbed to her wound, Opal's last moments were spent gazing at Artemis with pure hatred. Personality Opal Koboi, in her early life, was known for being commanding but subtle though still a megalomanic with a narcissistic personality disorder, schizophrenic tendencies and paranoid delusions. After her self-induced coma, she became increasingly insecure and began suffering from Narcissus syndrome, a syndrome where the sufferer has spent so long in their own company that they see no - one else as equal to them or become "unreal" (Artemis wrote an article on it himself under the pseudonym 'Sir. E Brum' (cerebrum)). and by the time the LEP got to her, she had gone insane, believing that she could read minds as well as several other minor delusions. In the sixth book it is revealed that her madness was present long before The Opal Deception though her self-induced coma did nothing for her sanity (or lack thereof). Due to her immense egotism, she is also oblivious to sarcasm despite having quite a sarcastic sense of humour herself. It is implied that Opal is in fact smarter than Artemis as in The Opal Deception it is stated that she has an IQ of over three hundred while the highest human IQ ever recorded is 228. It is highly possible however that Artemis possesses a superhuman intellect. It could also be that the fairy IQ scale is different from our own. Opal shared many of Artemis's traits. Both are arrogant young geniuses who have an antagonistic relationship with a rival species and both are especially concerned with money and power though much more so in Opal's case. She could be thought of as a dark mirror image of Artemis himself. Opal loved chocolate truffles, keeping them in the hidden compartment, or "booty box", of her shuttle in The Opal Deception. Abilities Opal's most well known ability was her genius intellect, which was rivaled only by Foaly, Minerva Paradizo, and Artemis Fowl. She created spectacular inventions using her intellect and earned her fortune with them (such as the Koboi DoubleDelux wings). She also had her magical powers enhanced using the fluids of endangered animals. With her enhanced powers, she could use a more powerful version of the mesmer, levitate, shape-shift, suck out the memories of other people, had enhanced strength, powerful healing magic, summon energy beams that could paralyze creatures, and conjure up lightning bolts and spheres of fire. However, her intellect brings with it mental problems, such as schizophrenia. She was also a pathological liar. Physical Appearance Opal's appearance is not described thoroughly at any one point in the books. However, at various points in passing in The Opal Deception, it is stated that she is extremely beautiful, has long black hair, chocolate-brown eyes, and 'porcelain' skin. As a pixie, she is roughly the size of a human child, with childlike proportions, including a comparatively large head. Artemis notes the second time he meets her, the first time after the mindwipe, that if he didn't know otherwise "he never would have guessed that the female before him was anything but a human child." The Arctic Incident graphic novel depicts her with black hair and black eyes, which either have no visible sclera (whites), or sclera identical in colour of the iris. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Fairies Category:Pixies Category:Female Category:Villian